


Fill Me With Your Love

by bymoonlight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Come Inflation, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bymoonlight/pseuds/bymoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi wants a baby. It's as simple as that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fill Me With Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the title. I couldn't think of anything better.

Akaashi wants a baby.

It’s as simple as that.

He had proposed the idea one morning over coffee, sipping his nonfat, French vanilla brew as Bokuto stared at him, slack-jawed. 

“Come again?” Bokuto asks, blinking rapidly, a half-eaten bagel forgotten on his plate. They haven’t once brought the topic up and although they were both adults now, Bokuto hadn’t expected this particular conversation until they were at least thirty. 

“I want to have your baby,” Akaashi says matter-of -factly, eyes steadily trained on Bokuto’s face. He’s not skirting around the topic; that’s not his style. Bokuto studies Akaashi – his heart-shaped face and the gentle slope of his neck. The way his sooty, black lashes frame his eyes and the upturn of his nose. He briefly wonders which of these traits their child will inherit.

“And you’re sure about this?” Bokuto says after deliberation, reaching across the table to take ahold of Akaashi’s hand. He smooths his thumb over the omega’s soft skin and Akaashi smiles gently.

“I’m positive.”

* * *

 

Akaashi’s heats are like no other.

He’s one of those few, rare omegas whose heats are so intense that without a partner to guide them through it, they’re literally a  _risk_  to themselves with how mindless they become. Words cease any meaning and they go out of their minds, wanting so desperately to be knotted.

It’s not like the stuff written in raunchy alpha magazines, romanticizing heats like it’s some 24 hour fuck fest. It’s hours of crying and scratching at their own skin, as if they themselves were a hinderance, a barrier to what they wanted. It’s not remembering half the duration of the heat and waking up from it in a cold sweat, slick covering their thighs and scratch marks along their torsos. 

It only stops when the omegas are plugged up by a thick knot – a good and thick alpha cock pulsing inside their slicked up holes, the bases of their members stopping any escape of the alpha’s seed. 

Omegas like this have almost a 100% guarantee rate of becoming impregnated during heat and Akaashi is no exception. It’s the oldest thing mother nature has guaranteed – the conception of a child. 

“I’ll take care of you, you know that,” Bokuto says, lips pressed up against his mates’ as the early hours of Akaashi’s heat begins.

“I know,” Akaashi sighs softly. “You always do.”

* * *

“You’re doing so good, baby,” Bokuto murmurs against Akaashi’s neck, pressed up tightly against his back. 

He keeps his rhythm slow and steady and satisfying, trying to keep a tempo that won’t tire himself out. It’s only been an hour or so into Akaashi’s heat and he needs to conserve his energy.

Akaashi turns his head, seeking Bokuto’s lips and the alpha complies, capturing his mouth in a searing kiss. Akaashi breaks away from it with a keening whine and pushes his hips back. He feels so achey and empty inside, his omegan hole gushing slick, waiting to be knotted.

Akaashi makes these half-gasping, punched out noises every time Bokuto buries his fat cock inside him. Feels like he needs his mate’s knot like he  _needs air_  and says as much. He knows he’s babbling – babbling about how much he  _needs_  but Bokuto _promised_ him.

Akaashi bites out a growl because he’s getting impatient, his instincts screaming at him that he’s not getting enough. He’s being fucked but his body is screaming at him for more,  _god_ ,  _more_. He feels the flames of his heat begin to lick at his skin and he knows he’s going insane and–  _oh._

_There it is._

That sweet, burning stretch tugs at his rim as Bokuto’s hips begin to stutter, the telltale of his knot beginning to form – large and engorged at the base of his cock. 

Akaashi lets out a small, contented sigh as the first waves of his orgasm begin to wash over him, spurred on by his own mate’s release.

Bokuto's seed bathes Akaashi's needy hole and Akaashi _keens_ as he finally gets what he wants. His sweet channel milks Bokuto's cock of all its spend and the omega is temporarily content, eyes half-lidded and limbs syrupy slow.

* * *

Akaashi’s heat crests around the sixth hour.

He’s lost the ability to form simplistic sentences, reduced to single words and monosyllabic sounds.

“Ah,  _ah_ ,” he pants, bouncing eagerly on Bokuto’s cock, his hair damp and clinging to the sides of his face. His eyes, usually shining obsidian with all his intelligence and brilliance, are still just as beautiful but they’re glazed over because of his heat. Because he only has one thing on his mind. 

“ _Keiji_ ,” Bokuto moans, adjusting himself so that he’s sat upright against the pillows in order to be face to face with his omega.

He holds Akaashi’s dazed face in his hands and kisses his mate even though the sweetness of it is lost on him. When he pulls away, Akaashi’s brows are knitted together and he works his hips faster, whimpering all the while.

“Alpha,” he says softly, arms encircling Bokuto’s neck as he leans forward and plasters himself to Bokuto’s torso, his darling, little omega cocklet rubbing up against the alpha's abs. 

“Alpha,  _alpha. Kn-not?_ ” he asks. Bokuto knows what he wants even though the proper words are lost in his mate’s head, all jumbled up and distorted like an echo.

“Yes, baby, of course I’ll give you my knot,” Bokuto says, voice gravelly and rough. True to his word, his knot begins to swell.

Akaashi,  _honest to_   _god_ , smiles when he feels it kissing his entrance. He beams at Bokuto like unfiltered sunshine on a summer day and works his hips even faster until he’s able to work all of Bokuto’s knot inside of his already come-slicked hole.

He whines happily as his own orgasm overtakes him, sparks of burning pleasure racing up his spine, his thighs shaking with the intensity of it. All the while, Bokuto holds him close in his arms, smoothing down his hair and peppering feather-light kisses along his jaw. 

Bokuto’s cock strains inside of Akaashi as he orgasms every few minutes, emptying his heavy sack of its seed. He feels Akaashi’s sweet breath on him and instinctively lowers his hand to the omega’s tummy, feeling the slight bulge there, pushed out from all the milky come kept inside him.

“Baby?” Akaashi says in a small voice, looking at Bokuto expectantly. He places his slim hands over Bokuto’s and rubs over the swollen end of his stomach.

“Mhm,” Bokuto kisses the tip of Akaashi’s nose affectionately, wondering if his mate – in his hazy state of mind – thinks their child has already begun to grow in his womb.

“Baby,” he confirms.

They just have to give it time.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on my [tumblr](https://mads--hatter.tumblr.com/). It's where I spend my time sinning.


End file.
